Den of Destruction
by Mimi Uesegi
Summary: The story of a boy who falls in love with his captor and the struggles between his family and his new lord. MPREG LEMON
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, its characters nor make any money from it **_

**Prologue**

Hisoka was walking through the forest near his father's stronghold. His father, Terazuma, had told him to be careful whenever he was out in the woods but Hisoka never listened to him about safety, he loved being in the forest. The beauty of the plants and the sounds of the animals always calmed him whenever he was upset. Today his father told him he was to marry one of Lord Konoe's two daughters… Saya and Yuma. Hisoka couldn't stand those two flighty girls. Every time he saw them, they were always trying to touch him in some kind of way and always giggled whenever he said something. Hisoka didn't want to be married to a girl he couldn't hold a conversation with. His perfect wife should be smart, somewhat pretty and had more in her head than pretty gowns and jewelry.

Hisoka was so busy thinking that he didn't see or hear the warrior walking through the brush towards him. Kazutaka Muraki stared at the blond haired boy in front of him. He smiled as he stared at his enemy's son, Hisoka. He was glad that the boy didn't see him or else he would have to hurt him. He looked around for the boy's retainer but he didn't see one. His smile grew wider as he realized that the boy was utterly alone and that gave Muraki an idea. He could snatch the boy and make Terazuma pay a ransom for him. Since the boy was Terazuma's only legitimate heir, Muraki knew the man would pay him a huge sum of gold for his return.

Hisoka saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned around. His eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw the silver haired warrior standing less than a few feet from him. Hisoka tried to run but he couldn't, he was frozen in fear. He watched as the warrior pulled his sword from its sheath and walked up to him. Hisoka just knew he was going to die by this warrior's hand and then the warrior's thoughts floated to him as if they were on the breeze. _I don't want to hurt him if he runs…Terazuma will pay more if he's unhurt…Don't move, boy, I really don't want to hurt someone as young as you…_ Muraki grabbed the boy's arm and jerked him to him. He gave a sharp intake of breath as he realized how beautiful the boy was. He looked like a girl as well as being small and delicate like one. He stared deep in the boy's dark emerald green eyes and it felt like he was struck by lightning. Muraki shook his head quickly, trying to clear his head. Hisoka was entranced by the silver haired warrior, he was the tallest man Hisoka had ever seen.

Then the warrior spoke in a deep raspy voice, "I don't want to hurt you but I will if you leave me no choice. Do you understand?" Hisoka nodded his head in affirmation that he understood. "Good because you will be coming with me."

Muraki turned and dragged the boy through the underbrush and trees. Silent tears slid down Hisoka's cheeks as he watched his home get farther and farther away…


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, its characters nor make any money from it **_

The dark forest loomed around Hisoka as he ran through the trees. He knew he had very little time to get away because his father's warriors were looking for him. He could hear the voices of the soldiers as the search the underbrush for him. If he looked over his shoulder, he could still see the glow of their torches amongst the darkness of the forest. He looked down at the bundle in his arms, he was glad, for once, that his weeks old son was sleeping deeply. His father, Lord Terazuma, had degreed that he and his son were abominations. They were to be killed on sight to appease the river god, Kawa no Kami. It was foretold that the child that Hisoka had carried would cause great devastation in the land.

A year ago, Hisoka had been kidnapped by one of the neighboring lords, Kazutaka Muraki, and held for a ransom of two thousand gold. It took his father almost seven months to get the gold that Lord Muraki wanted. Hisoka shivered at the memories of the nights in Muraki's arms. By then it was too late, Hisoka had gotten pregnant during his captivity. When his father had gotten him back, he had Hisoka checked out by one of his physicians. His father banished him to one of the temples when the physician had told him of Hisoka's condition. Hisoka just thought he had gotten fat while he was in captivity.

Hisoka stopped to catch his breath; he could hear the warriors getting closer to where he was. He looked around and spotted a small opening at the bottom of one of the trees. He ran over to the tree and knelt on the ground to look at the opening, it was just barely big enough for him to squeeze into. He placed his son on the ground and pushed him through the opening. Then he crawled in as well, pushing his baby further into the opening with each inch he gained. Once he was finally in the opening, he lifted his son into his arms. He sighed in relief when he noticed Toshiro was still sleeping. Hisoka sat him back on the ground and pulled off his kimono.

It was black and would help them keep their hiding place hidden when the warriors searched the area. Hisoka crawled over to the opening and could distinctly hear the voices of each individual warriors . He felt around the opening and found two pieces of the tree that stuck out. He draped his kimono over them and then the small hallow was engulfed in darkness. He crawled back over to Toshiro, lifted him in his arms and held him against his heart as silent tears slid down his cheeks. Hisoka could hear the warriors right outside of their hiding place. He felt Toshiro move around, he pushed aside his yukata and placed Toshiro against his breast. He sighed when he felt Toshiro's little mouth begin to suckle.

When he fed Toshiro, it was the only time Hisoka felt peace. The last three months had been hard on him, really hard. He had become a pariah in his own home and banished to live in one of the temples because of something that wasn't his fault. The night he had Toshiro, he had only been allowed one servant and he chose his late mother's nursemaid, Izumi. She had been there the night he was born and he trusted her. She was the only mother he had ever known. He thought he was going to die from the pain that night and if it wasn't for Izumi, he would have with his son along side him. He gained great respect for women because he now knew what it was like to give birth.

Once the warriors were gone from outside their hiding place, Hisoka relaxed. He didn't know what he was going to do. As long as he was on his father's land, he was marked for death. No one would help him. Then it dawned on him, Muraki might take him in. After all, Hisoka had just given birth to his son and there was no way anyone could dispute Toshiro was Muraki's because he had the same silver hair as him. Hisoka shifted Toshiro to his other breast. Muraki would love to rub it in his father's face that his only son had given birth to his enemy's child. Hisoka knew what he had to do.

***

Kazutaka Muraki was lying in his bed with his favorite concubine, Wakaba. While she was laving his cock with her talented tongue, he thought of the beautiful blond boy, Hisoka. How he wished he had just kept the boy instead of giving him back to his father, Terazuma. His thoughts were disturbed by a knock on his bedroom door.

"What do you want!" He yelled out.

His second in command, Oriya, spoke out, "My Lord, there is some blond boy at the main gates demanding to be let in."

Muraki thought about it for a second and then realized that the blond boy had to be Hisoka. He shot up off the bed, paying no mind to Wakaba's protests and quickly pulled open his bedroom door.

"Let him in, Oriya, and lead him to the main hall. I will be there in a few minutes." Muraki told him.

"Yes, my lord." Oriya said as he bowed and went to do his master's bidding.

"Kazutaka?" Wakaba asked quietly. Muraki turned around quickly, he had forgotten that she was there.

"Yes, my sweet?" he asked as he pulled on his kimono.

"Who is this blond boy you are so anxious to see?" she asked as she stood to help him tie his obi. Once she was finished, he turned and stroked a hand across her cheek.

"He's no one you need to concern yourself about, Wakaba. I want you to go back to your room until I call for you." She smiled and kissed his palm.

"Whatever you wish, Kazutaka." She pulled on her kimono and left his room.

Muraki made sure his clothing was immaculate, left his room and headed towards the main hall. When he walked into the main hall, he spotted Hisoka immediately. His wheat blond hair shimmered in the soft glow of the lanterns that lit the hall. He walked over to his chair and sat down.

"Hisoka Kurosaki, it has been awhile since I have seen you. Why have you come in the night? To barge into a man's house so late at night is a very rude thing to do." Muraki said. Hisoka drew himself up straight and walked towards Muraki.

"I had no choice in the matter. The reason why I am here concerns the both of us, Lord Muraki." he said as he drew close enough for Muraki to touch him.

"What reason is that, young one?" Muraki asked.

"This is the reason."

Muraki watched as Hisoka lifted the bundle in his arms and placed it in his lap. The bundle squirmed and Muraki grasped it so it didn't fall out of his lap. His eyes grew wide when he realized it was an infant he was holding. He pulled back the blankets from the child and gasped when he saw the infant's sliver hair. He looked up at Hisoka, he could see fear and apprehension in the boy's eyes.

"Whose child is this, young one?" Hisoka swallowed but never looked away from Muraki's mismatched gaze.

"He is mine…and yours." Hisoka said with his emerald gaze unwavering.

"That is impossible. Men do not give birth, women do."

"If I hadn't given birth to him myself then I would have to agree but I can't. If you do not believe me, Lord Muraki, then have one of your men go to my father's province. They will bring back the news of the lord's son who gave birth to the spawn of a demon. I was told earlier today that me and my son were to be sacrificed to Kawa no Kami because it was foretold that my son would bring devastation to the land. So, I ran and this was the only place I could think of."

Muraki didn't know what to say. He had heard whispered stories of men giving birth before and immediately being put to death along with their child. Muraki stood up from his seat and stepped from the dais it was upon to stand in front of Hisoka. He gently handed the infant to Hisoka. He watched as Hisoka smiled down at the child and hold him close to his body.

"What is his name, Hisoka?" Muraki asked as he stared down at the two.

"His name is Toshiro." Hisoka looked up at Muraki, his eyes full of wariness and fear. "Do you accept what I have told you here in front of your most trusted warriors, Lord Muraki?"

"Yes…for now. I will be sending out men to ascertain the truth of the matter in the morning. Have you had anything to eat, Hisoka?" Hisoka shook his head.

"Well, then I will have one of my men show you to a room and I will make sure that you have all the comforts of home. Oriya, take him to a room and make sure he has everything he needs." Oriya nodded and motioned for Hisoka to follow him. Before Hisoka left the hall, Muraki spoke again.

"Know this, Hisoka Kurosaki, if I find out that you have lied to me in any way I will have you and your child killed." Hisoka stopped, turned and stared at him, his emerald gaze unflinching.

"I know, Lord Muraki. I'm not scared because at least with you I will have a merciful death." He turned and continued to follow Oriya out of the hall.

***

Hisoka sighed in relief once he was in the room Muraki provided for him. He sat down on the floor and held Toshiro close to his body, he was glad to able to rest even if it was for a little while. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said.

The door opened and five servants came into the room. Three of the servants carried a small table and trays of food. The other two carried a cradle and Hisoka almost cried when he saw it, it was beautiful. It looked to be made of Katsura wood and there were hand carved dragons on it that looked to be holding the bed between their claws. Once everything was set up, the servants left. Hisoka made his way over to the table and sat down to eat. Toshiro started to fuss so Hisoka pushed his kimono aside and placed him to his breast to feed. He was half done with his meal when the door to his room opened and Muraki walked in. Muraki stopped in mid step when he saw the infant against Hisoka's chest. He was shocked to see Hisoka feeding the child, he had come to the room to ask why Hisoka had rejected the use of a nursemaid and now he knew why.

"Hello, Lord Muraki. How may I help you?" Hisoka asked as he placed his chopsticks on top of his bowl of rice.

"I came to ask why you rejected the use of a nursemaid but my question has been answered. How did you-?" He said as he sat down on the other side of the small table.

"Grow breasts? That I do not know for sure. I didn't notice them until I had gone home from here. My nurse, Izumi, noticed them first but that was after my father had banished me to one of the temples." Hisoka said as he transferred Toshiro to his other breast. Muraki stared at them in fascination, he had never seen a woman breastfeeding before but then again Hisoka wasn't a woman either. He noticed that the infant's eyes were open and staring up at Hisoka.

"What color are his eyes?" Muraki asked quietly.

"They're strange combination of blue, silver and green. His right eye is more blue than any other color. The same blue as your right eye." Hisoka said as he smiled down at Toshiro and stroked a finger against his downy cheek.

"Is he really mine, Hisoka?" Hisoka looked up at him and nodded.

"Do you think I really would have come here if he wasn't?"

"I don't know what to think. You left here three months ago and now you're back claming that this child is mine."

"Lord Muraki, I would never lie about something as big as this. After I returned home, my father had me checked out by his physician. He is the one who told me I was pregnant, I thought I was just getting fat. The first month of my exile was my hardest because I couldn't accept my pregnancy. Then after while, I grew to love my baby even when no one else did. I was spit on and called an abomination whenever someone from the main household saw me. Do you know what that's like, my lord?" Hisoka watched as Muraki lifted a hand to his blue eye.

"Yes, I know how that feels…intimately. Well, I will leave you two alone. Goodnight, Hisoka." Muraki slowly got up and left from the room. Hisoka knew it was going to be a long day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, its characters nor make any money from it **_

The next morning . . .

Hisoka slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. At first, he didn't know where he was and then he remembered all the events of the night before. He was in the home of Kazutaka Muraki…again. He sat up and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Muraki holding Toshiro and smiling down at him. Hisoka raised an eyebrow at the scene before him because he had never seen a genuine smile on Muraki's face before, the smile made it light up with warmth. Muraki must have heard the blankets or something move because he turned and looked directly at Hisoka, the smile still pasted across his face.

"Good morning, Hisoka. Isn't it a beautiful day?" Muraki said, his mismatched eyes gleaming in the sunlight that was streaming through the open windows. Muraki turned back to Toshiro and his smile grew larger when he realized that his son was looking up at him. The sunlight made Toshiro's eyes even more beautiful than Hisoka made them out to be.

"Good morning, my lord, and yes, it's a beautiful day. May I have Toshiro please? I need to feed him." Hisoka said while loosening his kimono.

"Oh, of course. Sorry, I was just admiring my beautiful son in the morning light." Muraki stood and brought Toshiro to Hisoka. Hisoka sighed when Muraki placed Toshiro in his arms, his breasts were sore and full this morning.

"Are you satisfied with what your men told you this morning, my lord?" Hisoka asked as he placed Toshiro to his breast.

"Yes, I am. Your story was tame compared to what my men found out this morning. I was told that they were stopped by your father's warriors and asked if they had seen you. Your father has warriors scouring the countryside for you." he said and Hisoka wasn't surprised at that. Then he drew in a shocked breath when he felt Muraki's hand in his hair, he looked up at him in bewilderment.

"Your hair wasn't this long the last time I saw you." Muraki said as he threaded and slid his fingers through the wheat blond locks that were long enough to touch the futon Hisoka sat upon.

"My father had me declared female because I was pregnant and in my father's province women of status are not allowed to cut their hair."

Hisoka shuddered as he remembered the look of hatred in his father's eyes when he had Hisoka declared female in front of his councilors and warriors. Tears pricked the corners of Hisoka's eyes, he closed them trying to keep the tears at bay but it didn't work. He felt the tears run down his cheeks, his eyes shot open when he felt Muraki's thumb wipe his tears away. Hisoka looked up at Muraki in puzzlement.

"Don't cry, Hisoka. Everything will be better now that you're safe." Muraki whispered, his thumb stroking across Hisoka's cheek.

"I will never be safe and neither will Toshiro. You don't know how determined my father can be when he goes after something he wants and he wants me and Toshiro dead. I thought my father loved me but I was wrong because if he had of he wouldn't have turned on me so quickly. Out of everything that has happened, the one thing that hurts the worse is when my father turned his back on me and said I was no son of his." Hisoka's voice cracked as he broken down in tears.

The next thing he knew, he was being pulled free of the bedding and Muraki had placed him in his lap, holding Hisoka against his hard muscular body. He could hear the soft murmur of Muraki's deep voice as he stroked his hair. Hisoka clutched Muraki's kimono between his fingers as he sobbed. The months of sadness and desperation poured out of Hisoka in one big torrent. It didn't matter to Hisoka who Muraki was; all that mattered was that he was being comforted after so many months of despairing loneliness. Hisoka was brought out of his tearful state when Toshiro sucked too hard on his nipple. He lifted his head from Muraki's chest and shifted Toshiro to his other breast. Hisoka turned his head and looked intently at Muraki. For the first time since he had met the warlord, he actually saw how beautiful the man really was. His long silver hair flowed over his shoulders and chest, effectively hiding his blue eye. Hisoka stared at the shape of his jaw, his nose and lips.

Those lips…Hisoka remembered how they felt when they were pressed against his. Memories of the first night Muraki had taken him came flooding back. Hisoka had escaped from his room one night because of the sweltering heat and made his way to the pond that he could see from his room. When he had gotten there, he stripped off all of his clothes and dove into the water. He was so entranced by how good the cool water felt against his hot skin that he didn't notice someone else was in the pond with him. When he came up from under the water, his eyes had widened in surprise when he saw Muraki. Muraki was sitting on one of the boulders next to the pond, naked as the day he was born and the pale moonlight illuminated his white skin. Hisoka blushed as he remembered the ecstasy of being with Muraki that night. It had changed his whole life... in more ways than one.

"What are you thinking about, Hisoka?" Muraki asked, his voice a deep husky whisper. Hisoka blushed and looked away from his penetrating gaze.

"I'm… I'm not thinking about anything." Hisoka said as he stared down at their son.

Muraki lifted Hisoka's chin and made him look at him. As he stared at Hisoka, he realized that Hisoka was prettier than any woman he had ever seen, he even surpassed Wakaba's beauty. Muraki had heard stories of Hisoka's late mother's beauty as well as stories about how his father had fought two wars with his neighboring lords, to the east and south of his land, over possession of the lovely Nagare. That was when he noticed that Hisoka was breathing heavily and had a crimson blush staining his cheeks. It was at that moment, Muraki realized, that Hisoka had become aroused at some point. Does he also remember the last time we were this close? Muraki slid his thumb across Hisoka's lower lip. Hisoka's eyes slid shut as he moaned, he felt bolts of desire shoot through his body at Muraki's touch. Hisoka opened his eyes and saw that Muraki had leaned closer to him. He felt Muraki's hand cup the back of his head and pull him forward. Right before their lips touched, Muraki whispered, "Hisoka…" and Hisoka sighed into the kiss.

Wakaba was walking in the garden, partaking in the early morning light, when she looked towards the house and suddenly stopped in mid step. Her eyes narrowed when she saw her Kazutaka kissing a blonde woman. She watched as they pulled away from each other and she gasped when she realized it was the blond boy from last night. Kazutaka had told her to go to her room but she didn't. She had followed him to the main hall and watched what had unfolded last night. She was furious, Kazutaka was hers and she was dammed if she was going to give him up to a boy.

***

A few days later . . .

Hisoka hurried to the main hall with Toshiro in his arms because Izumi was finally here. He had asked Muraki to send word to Izumi through her son Hiroyuki, who was one of the merchants in his father's province. Less than five minutes ago, he was informed by one of the servants that Izumi was there. Hisoka came through the entryway leading to the main hall, he saw Izumi speaking to Oriya. She turned and her face lit up in a huge smile when she saw Hisoka.

"Oh, Hisoka!" She called out and lifted her arms. Hisoka ran over to her and wrapped his free arm around her waist as her arms came around him. He laid his head against her chest and breathed in, he sighed when he caught her familiar scent of cherry blossoms. She stepped back from the hug and held Hisoka by the shoulders as she stared at him.

"How have you and my little Toshiro been, Hisoka? You don't look like you've been abused. Has he been treating my little Hisoka right? If he hasn't, I'll make him regret ever sending for me."

Hisoka giggled at Izumi as he shook his head. "I'm fine, Izumi, so you don't have to hurt him."

Izumi looked around the main hall. "Now, where is this Kazutaka Muraki so I may thank him for taking in my little Hisoka." She said

"I'm right here, madam." a deep male voice said.

Hisoka turned and his heart fluttered when he saw Muraki walking towards them. Izumi stared intently at Kazutaka Muraki, taking in everything about him. He was handsome enough, even with silver hair, and he was a strong warrior. She had heard many stories of his exploits on the battlefield. Izumi turned towards Hisoka and saw the look on his face, she was taken aback for a moment. I always wondered what had really happened while Hisoka was here all those months ago and now I know, my little Hisoka's in love with this warlord. I don't see why he shouldn't be, the man is the father of his child and very handsome. Muraki stopped once he was next to them and bowed to Izumi.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, madam. I am Kazutaka Muraki, lord of this land. It is my privilege and honor to house the woman who helped bring my son into the world. Anything you need or want, madam, just ask and it will be provided." Muraki said. Izumi stared up at him, her golden green eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I see why you didn't say much about him, Hisoka, he'll do very nicely. Thank you for your hospitality, my lord, but let me warn you here and now. If you ever, for any reason, make my little Hisoka cry you will regret it for the rest of your life. Do you understand me?" Izumi said with her hands on her hips and her eyes shooting golden sparks. Muraki smiled at what she said, he instantly liked Izumi Inagaki.

"I understand you completely, madam. You have my word of honor that I will never do anything to hurt Hisoka or our son Toshiro." A smile came across Izumi's face and she patted his cheek lovingly.

"Then we have an understanding, my lord. Now, Hisoka, show me where I will be staying. I hope it's not far from you or Toshiro." she said with a smile.

He watched as Hisoka, who was carrying Toshiro, and Izumi walk out of the main hall. He knew his life was going to be completely different from that moment on. Then he frowned as he thought of Wakaba, she had flipped out on him last night and tried to give him an ultimatum, either her or Hisoka had to leave. He remembered the look on her face when he told her that he was not making his son or his mother leave. She flipped out the moment he had said that. She had thrown things at him and screamed at him. He had Oriya escort her and her things to an inn this morning with enough gold to set her up in style anywhere she wished. He had a bad feeling that she was going to be more trouble than she was worth.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, its characters nor make any money from it **_

**WARNING: LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON**

* * *

**_Two weeks later …_**

Hisoka was walking through the garden because he couldn't sleep. He looked up at the stars in the sky and sighed. He had been feeling restless for the last week and didn't know why. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen Lord Muraki in as long. He didn't know when it had happened but seeing the warlord had become detrimental to his health. Hisoka heard a twig snap behind him and he turned quickly. His eyes widened when he saw that a man, a warrior in fact, was standing not far behind him. The man was extremely tall and his eyes glowed a strange blue in the darkness of the garden. Fear swept across Hisoka's senses and he began to tremble under the warrior's strange blue gaze.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, young miss. I heard that Kazutaka had a new concubine but I was not expecting her to be as beautiful as you." the man said. His voice brought images of death and destruction to Hisoka's mind. Hisoka raised a hand to his head and rubbed it around in soothing circles. He looked up and the man was closer to him than he had thought. Hisoka dropped his hand from his head as he backed away.

"Who are you?" Hisoka asked. The man tilted his head in a gesture of respect, his eyes beginning to glow a brighter blue, before he spoke.

"I am Tatsumi no Seichiro… Kazutaka's father." A blue aura surrounded the man and Hisoka gasped when he realized what the man was. The man was a youkai and a very powerful one at that because Hisoka could feel his power coming off him in waves.

"But…but you're _youkai_!" Hisoka said as he backed further away from the man. The man smiled and Hisoka could see his fangs, his eyes grew wide in fear.

"You're very astute for a young lady. What do you know of youkai, young miss? It's obvious my son didn't tell you of me. I wonder why he didn't." The next thing Hisoka knew, the man had a hold of his kimono and was pulling him towards him. Hisoka franticly pulled at the hand that had a hold of his kimono.

When he couldn't get the hand loose, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "_KAZUTAKA! HELP ME!_"

Hisoka heard shouting and screaming in the distance and then it was as if everything had begun to slow down all around him. _He's using his power on me. Please Kazutaka…help…me…please._ Then he heard the voice he had been waiting for.

"Father, let him go!" Muraki shouted as he ran across the garden. Muraki stopped when he was less than a couple of feet from them.

"_Him_?_ This is a boy_?" Seichiro said questioningly, looking down at the little blond in his arms and let Hisoka go quickly. Hisoka snapped out of the trance that Seichiro had placed him in, turned and ran, right into Muraki's arms. As soon as Muraki's arms went around him, Hisoka began to sob in big heaving gulps.

Muraki wrapped his arms around Hisoka and held him while he cried. "Shh, its okay, Hisoka. I have you now and it will never happen again." Muraki whispered against Hisoka's hair.

He had been jolted from a dead sleep when he heard Hisoka screaming his name. He had never been so scared in his life when he saw Hisoka in his father's embrace. His father was known to put young women in a thrall and feed on their blood until they died. At the moment of their death, he would then eat their soul. He had nearly died when he saw Hisoka in that embrace. He was just glad that he had gotten to him in time. He tried to ease away from Hisoka but Hisoka wouldn't let him go. He knew that Hisoka wasn't going to let him out of his sight for the rest of the night.

"Kazutaka?" his father said. Muraki looked up and stared at his father.

"Yes, Father?" Seichiro's eyes glowed an eerie sky blue and Muraki shivered. His father was upset and those were the only times he had ever seen his father's eyes that particular color.

"Is that really a _boy_?" Seichiro asked. He stared at how his son held the boy close to his body like a lover. _I do not want him to be a lover of men. _

"Yes, he is… but he is special."

"What does that mean, Kazutaka? Is he your lover? I do not wish for you to be a lover of men." Muraki steeled himself and looked his father in the eye.

"Yes, he is my lover... and the _mother _of my only child." Hisoka's eyes shot open when he heard Muraki claim him as his lover. Hisoka could see many of Muraki's warriors in the vicinity and knew they could hear what was going on.

"That _boy _gave birth? Then the legends of such a thing are true. My apologies, my son. If I had known I would have never touched him. I believe I have caused enough trouble this night. I will call upon you in a few days time, my son."

Within seconds, his father was gone and Muraki looked down at Hisoka. He could see Hisoka's little hand clutching at the folds of his kimono. He bent down, lifted Hisoka in his arms and carried him back towards the house. As Muraki approached the steps that led back to the main part of the house, he saw Izumi come from the shadows. She stared at him intently and he shook his head at her, she nodded and walked away. Muraki carried Hisoka through the house, he decided to take him to his bedroom instead of his own because he didn't want Hisoka's tears to wake their son. His manservant, Suzaka, saw him and slid open his bedroom door for him. Muraki carried Hisoka to his futon as Suzaka slid the bedroom door shut.

As Muraki laid Hisoka down, Hisoka began to cry harder than he had before. It was as if the truth of the entire situation had hit him all at once. Hisoka couldn't believe what he had just went through. The thought of dying at the hands of a youkai was scary. Then he realized that Muraki was half-human and that meant that his son also carried that same fearsome blood within his veins. Muraki held Hisoka until he stopped crying, he looked down and saw that Hisoka had fainted in his arms. He pulled Hisoka's obi loose and shed him of his outer kimono. He pulled the blankets from under them and then slid them over himself and Hisoka. Muraki wiped his thumbs across Hisoka's wet cheeks and sighed, he had never been so scared in his life. He knew he should have informed his father of Hisoka's presence but he had forgotten with everything that had been going on lately. He gathered Hisoka closer to him and settled down to go to sleep.

Muraki was half asleep when he heard Hisoka whisper, "Is he really your father?" He opened his eyes and looked down at Hisoka, whose emerald gaze was staring up at him. He tightened his arms around Hisoka as he shifted onto his side.

"Yes, he's my father but I didn't find that out until I was a grown man. I believed my father to be the man whose name I bore. The week before my majority, my mother ran off with her lover and on the day of my majority, I was disowned by the man I called father and told the truth. My mother had had an affair with a youkai and the only reason why my 'father' didn't disown me then was because he loved her." he told him.

"Your father turned on you like mine did… That's why you understood what I went through. I'm sorry he did that to you." Hisoka whispered.

"Its okay, Hisoka. I became a merciless warrior after that and one of the most feared warlords. Five years ago, after I had taken control of this land, a warrior came to speak to me. It was Tatsumi no Seichiro and he had my mother with him. I was shocked to find out that my mother was still with him but I respected him for loving her." Muraki said as he stroked Hisoka's hair.

"My father loved my mother but he was shattered when she died. He used to love me too but… all his love died when she died. I don't want Toshiro to ever go through that. If something ever happens to me, you must never let my father get his hands on our son. Promise me, Kazutaka." Muraki was shocked that Hisoka had called him by his first name. Then he remembered that when Hisoka had screamed for him he had used his first name then as well.

"I promise I will never let him harm one hair on Toshiro's head, Hisoka." Muraki reached out and stroked his hand along Hisoka's jaw, he watched as Hisoka's eyes fluttered shut.

He bent down and softly kissed those tempting pale rose lips and Hisoka moaned into his mouth. He felt Hisoka's hands slide up his chest to clutch at his shoulders. Muraki settled his body on top of Hisoka's and every dip and curve of Hisoka's body matched his perfectly. Muraki slid his tongue across the seam of Hisoka's lips, Hisoka gasped and Kazutaka's tongue slid into his hot mouth. Muraki pulled from the kiss and Hisoka moaned when he felt Kazutaka's hand slide inside his yukata. The cool hand slid across one of his breasts and Hisoka's nipples became painfully hard from the sensation. The flames of desire rose higher and higher with every stroke Kazutaka made across his skin. He slid a fingertip over one of Hisoka's nipples, Hisoka gasped and arched into the touch. Hisoka moaned out when Kazutaka grasped the nipple between two fingers. Kazutaka slowly twisted the nipple, he could hear Hisoka beginning to pant. He pulled his hand away and Hisoka whimpered.

"You are so pale that your skin looks translucent in the moonlight, Hisoka." Muraki said as he swept his hand across Hisoka's stomach.

Hisoka threw his head back and gasped loudly as bolts of desire shot through him. Hisoka clenched his fingers in the bedding when he felt Kazutaka touch his manhood. He arched into the touch when Kazutaka ran his finger along its length. Hisoka caught glimpses of Kazutaka's thoughts, they aroused him even further especially the one of him on his hands and knees with Kazutaka behind him. Hisoka raised his arms and slid them around Kazutaka's neck.

"Make me yours, Kazutaka." Hisoka whispered and Muraki shivered at the sound of his name coming from those silken lips.

Muraki nodded as he rose up onto his knees, Hisoka stroked a hand across his chest while Muraki untied his yukata and pulled it off. He helped Hisoka to sit up, he slid his hands under the open edges of Hisoka's yukata and pushed it from his shoulders. He watched as it floated to the bedding in a silken heap. He wrapped his arms around Hisoka's waist and pulled him against him, Hisoka's silken hair brushing the back of his arms. Hisoka slid his arms around Kazutaka's neck, his fingers sliding deep into his hair. Muraki gently lowered Hisoka back to the bedding and gently laid on top of him. He spread Hisoka's thighs with his knees and laid full length against him, loosely wrapping Hisoka's legs around his hips.

Hisoka's arms tightened around Kazutaka's neck and he began to make this little whimpering noise in the back of his throat every time Kazutaka stroked his erection against his. Muraki slid a hand down to Hisoka's nipples and played with them until his hips began to thrust and arch off the bed. He kissed his way across Hisoka's jaw, nipped his ear and kissed his way down Hisoka's throat. Hisoka threaded his fingers deeper into Kazutaka's hair and pulled him up for a soul stealing kiss. Muraki groaned as Hisoka's tongue spiked wildly against his own. He slid his hands down Hisoka's slim hips and pulled him even closer. Muraki felt him shudder, felt him arch up into him, his urgency igniting his own. He needed to be inside Hisoka, buried in him to the hilt, Hisoka taking him all. He placed one of his fingers against Hisoka, slowly pushing in as he engulfed Hisoka's throbbing cock in his hand.

"Ooooh…Kazutaka…" Hisoka moaned as he arched his hips and shivered at the sensation of Kazutaka's finger and hand on and within him.

He felt Kazutaka push another finger into him and his hips arched higher as the driving pleasure pulsed through him stronger than before. White-hot desire pulsed and pounded through Hisoka as he began to rock his ass against Kazutaka's fingers and just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Kazutaka pulled his fingers and his hand away. Muraki nudged his thighs wider and settled himself between them. Hisoka clutched at him frantically, his legs trembling and his hips arching wildly. He placed a hand on Hisoka's hip to still his frantic thrusting. Muraki slowly began to slide into Hisoka. Muraki reached down and began to stroke Hisoka as he eased himself in, until he was seated to the hilt. He removed his hand from Hisoka and rested his weight on his elbows. Hisoka moaned softly as his nails dug into Kazutaka 's shoulders and Muraki smiled because he was exactly where he wanted to be. His entire body was on the verge of exploding and he shuddered with the effort it took to rein himself in. Muraki knew he needed to be gentle with Hisoka but each stroke was destroying his control.

"Kazutaka…I love you…" Hisoka whispered and that soft utterance completely broke Muraki's control.

He cupped his hands around Hisoka's ass and began to surge into him hard and deep, Hisoka shuddered around him and moaned loudly. Hisoka reached up, threaded his fingers through Kazutaka's hair, pulled him down and captured his lips in a soul shattering kiss. His need for Hisoka went beyond anything he had ever wanted or needed. His satisfaction became darkly overwhelming as Hisoka gave himself over to him, came for him, convulsing around him with a cry that went to the heart of Muraki's dark soul. He spiraled out of control and came fiercely within Hisoka, his orgasm ringing the life out of him. He dropped his head onto Hisoka's shoulder and they laid there while they tried to catch their breath. He rolled to Hisoka's side and pulled him into his arms. Their hearts still thundered in unison as sleep slowly overtook them.

* * *

_Oo wooooo! Sex scene! wasn't it great?!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, its characters nor make any money from it **

* * *

**_Two months later . . . _**

Ever since the night Hisoka was almost killed by Muraki's father, things had become different around the estate. It became commonplace to see Muraki holding Toshiro, he even held him during battle briefings. You would even see Muraki kissing Hisoka more often than not. Two weeks ago, Hisoka, Toshiro and Izumi had moved to Muraki's side of the house. Everyone knew that he and Hisoka were sharing a room but had made no definite announcements about their relationship. On the day Toshiro turned three months old, Muraki had him declared his legitimate heir. Everyone in attendance could most definitely tell that Toshiro was Muraki's son. His silver hair and mismatched eyes, so much like his father's, were a dead giveaway. Muraki was in the middle of a meeting with his generals when one of his warriors came rushing into the room.

"My lord?" the warrior said, his voice taking on an urgent cast. Muraki looked up and nodded at him.

"What is it, Yoshino?" he said, staring at the man intently.

"An emissary from Lord Terazuma is here to speak to you." Muraki straightened up in his seat.

"Send him in and have someone tell Hisoka to come to the main hall. Make sure that Izumi and Toshiro are guarded until this man leaves my lands."

"Yes, my lord, as you wish." Yoshino bowed quickly and left the room. A few minutes later a blond haired warrior came into the main hall. Muraki knew that something wasn't right about this man and before anyone could say anything, Hisoka came tearing into the room.

"If you even think of it, Yutaka Watari, I will have you killed in an instant." Hisoka said and a puzzled look came across Muraki's face. He watched as Hisoka walked up to the man and removed something metal from his hand. The blond warrior smiled and began to laugh.

"You are still very quick, _bon_. I knew I taught you well. Sorry, my lord, I just wanted to test the boy's powers and sure enough they're as good as ever." Watari said with a chuckle.

"Powers? What powers?" Muraki asked as he looked intently at Hisoka. Hisoka walked over to the dais where Muraki was, he handed the metal object to Oriya before stepping up onto it. Hisoka didn't feel right about telling everyone his secret, he felt that only Kazutaka should know so he stood up on his tiptoes and whispered it in his ear.

"I have the power to read the minds and emotions of people if I'm close enough to them but I lost my powers when I was pregnant with Toshiro. They haven't come back but I still get flashes of things." Hisoka told him and then pulled away. Muraki looked down at him with new found respect. To always feel the emotions of everyone around you would be hard on anyone and would drive a normal person insane. Hisoka may not use a physical weapon but he was still a warrior in Muraki's eyes and he was proud to have a lover with such strength.

"How long have you had these powers, Hisoka?" he asked. Hisoka looked down as he fidgeted with his kimono.

"As long as I could remember… My mother had them too."

"That's a very long time to deal with something like that. Is this warrior of your father's trustworthy enough?"

"Yutaka is the one who taught me how to use my powers. He has a power as well but I don't know what it is. Many of my father's warriors think him a sorcerer or a very powerful youkai. He's trustworthy enough, Kazutaka, but don't underestimate him." Muraki reached out and brushed his hand along Hisoka's soft cheek.

"Thank you for telling me but for now, I want you to go to our room. Izumi and Toshiro are there being guarded until this man leaves. Can you do that for me?" Hisoka nodded and as he turned to leave, Muraki grabbed his arm. Hisoka turned back and was caught off guard by the soft kiss that Kazutaka placed on his lips. When Hisoka pulled back, he blushed a pretty crimson and hurried from the main hall.

"I guess the rumors are true." Watari said with an amuse chuckle.

"What rumors are those, _warrior_?" Muraki asked as he sat back down.

"There are rumors in our province that you had made Terazuma's son your concubine and that you declared his son your legitimate heir." Muraki stared at the blond warrior, taking in the way he held himself. He could easily respect this warrior.

"They are not rumors but truth. I was told Terazuma sent you here. What does he want?"

"My Lord wants you to return Hisoka and Toshiro to him."

"Why does he want them? So he can kill them? If that is the case, then my answer is a most definite… no. Toshiro is my son and heir and Hisoka is my concubine and may very well be carrying my second child already. Tell Terazuma he can go to hell for all I care because he will not get them."

"He had a feeling that you would say that." Watari smiled evilly as his eyes changed from gold to almost white. A blue aura of power rippled to life around Watari's body.

"You think to use your power on me in my own house? Obviously, Terazuma didn't tell you what I am." Muraki stood and pushed back his hair to reveal his blue eye, which began to glow eerily. Watari's eyes widened as he watched Muraki's skin change from pale white to an almost golden color. He backed away, his power rapidly fading, as he watched Muraki change into a fanged youkai before his eyes.

"**WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU?**" Watari yelled. Muraki laughed maniacally as he stepped from the dais.

"I am the son of a youkai known as Tatsumi no Seichiro, the Harbinger of Shadows. I may not be a full fledged youkai but I am just as dangerous. Your human limitations hold you back and do you know what my power is?" Watari didn't do anything and just stood there as all the blood drained from his face.

"I absorb the energy of those who use the power of Kami like you do. You were trained to use yours while I was born with mine. You do not scare me, Yutaka Watari. I want you to report to Terazuma what I told you and if you don't... I will have my father and all of his kin attack the people of your province. Do you understand me? **NOW GO WHILE I'M FEELING GENEROUS WITH YOUR LIFE!**" Muraki laughed as he watched the warrior run like his life depended on it. Muraki slowly shifted back to his human form.

"My lord, do you think that was wise?" Oriya asked him.

"For the moment, yes. Oriya, I want you to hire an assassin to kill Wakaba. While I spoke to Hisoka, he sent me flashes of her speaking to his father and telling Terazuma of his and Toshiro's presence here. She violated one of my laws and she will pay for her loose tongue." Muraki said as he and Oriya walked towards the entrance to the family quarters of the large house.

"Yes, my lord. Is there anything else?"

"Make sure that warriors follow that man off my lands but they are not to be detected. If you will excuse me, I must check on my family." Muraki walked off down the hall as Oriya gave out orders.

***

Hisoka was feeding Toshiro when the door to his and Kazutaka's room slid opened, he turned and saw Kazutaka walk through the doorway. He let out the breath he had been holding. He was so worried that something was going to go wrong. He never had been so happy to see Kazutaka in his life. He watched as Kazutaka dropped down on his knees in front of him. His eyes widened in surprised when Kazutaka's arms went around him. Muraki pulled Hisoka and Toshiro close enough that they were tight in his embrace.

Muraki knew that his life would end if he ever lost them. He leaned in close to Hisoka and whispered in his ear, "I would die if I ever lost you."

"Why do you say that, Kazutaka?" Hisoka whispered against his neck. Muraki shivered at the feel of Hisoka's warm breath twisting in warm little eddies across the sensitive skin there. He pulled back and looked down at Hisoka, he smiled when he saw the questions in the deep emerald orbs.

"Because … I love you, Hisoka." Muraki whispered right before he bent down at place a soft kiss on Hisoka's parted lips.

* * *

_Woohoo! He admited it! Can you believe it?_


	6. Chapter 6

OK since wants to be a bunch of assholes and try to censor everyone. I'll just remove all my stories. I'm sorry y'all but I will not tolerate someone censoring my work when their whole supposed motto is "Unleash your imagination". Well, the only thing they have unleashed is a backlash that will probably drop their traffic to next to nothing. But don't worry y'all You can always come visit me on livejournal under the name Chakkraa.

I want to give a big thank you to all my fans out there and new fans to come. I enjoyed my time here on ff . net but it's time for this bitch to get the fuck on.

Peace, Mimi


End file.
